Remembrance
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Petits souvenirs de YuYuu et Moyashi, alors qu'ils rentrent de mission. Petits souvenirs tendres de notre couple préféré. Un peu d'humour, un peu de yaoi, un peu d'hétéro, et plein plein plein de tendresse - Yeurk ça dégouline presque xP


Hum. Je n'ai pas reçu UNE SEULE review hier TT je suis vexée (lol)  
Je profite de ce qu'il me reste de mon week-end pour poster un petit (?) OS yullen tout mignon (à mon sens^^)  
Ce texte est teinté d'un peu de fétichisme, que j'hérite tout droit d'une certaine fille particulièrement obsédée par les cheveux de notre cher YuYuu (tu t'es reconnue, Chibi?)

Note sur la mise en page: Ce texte est composé de neuf paragraphes dont quatre flash-back (à la troisième personne et au passé). Les autres suivent la chronologie du récit et sont au présent et soit du point de vue d'Allen, soit de celui de Kanda (sauf le tout dernier qui a un mode de narration un peu spécial).

**Remembrance**

Je jette un œil par la vitre du train. On s'approche lentement mais sûrement de la Congrégation. Dans deux heures on y sera, on sera loin, bien loin de cette mission éreintante – réussie brillamment, mais éreintante.

Kanda dort, bercé par le roulis du train, la tête sur mon épaule, blotti contre moi comme un beau chat noir. C'est tout juste si je ne l'entends pas ronronner.

Ciel, si il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, c'en serait fini de moi !

Mais qu'il est beau, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration régulière, ses yeux clos donnant à son visage d'un ovale parfait un semblant de quiétude qu'on ne voit jamais lorsqu'il est éveillé, ses cheveux me chatouillant le cou…

S'il savait combien je l'aime… bâh, il le sait certainement…

Pourtant, rien ne nous prédestinait à ces sentiments. Il suffit de se souvenir de la façon dont il m'a accueilli à mon arrivée à la Congrégation… J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos… La preuve : au début de notre relation, j'étais quand même persuadé qu'il allait me tuer malgré la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. Faut dire aussi que cette nuit avait été des plus bizarre…

* * *

Ni Allen ni Kanda n'appréciait l'alcool.

Allen, car ça lui rappelait trop Cross.

Kanda, car… il n'aime de toute façon pas grand-chose, alors un truc de plus ou de moins…

Sauf que ce soir-là c'était Noël et toute la Congrégation était bourrée.

Lenalee rejoignit son Nii-san qui dansait sur les tables, Lavi se mit à brailler des inepties qui passaient pour être une déclaration d'amour à l'attention de la Chinoise (heureusement que Komui était trop ivre mort pour envoyer un Komurin le décapiter), on découvrit que Krory avait l'alcool joyeux (il ne dit pas une seule fois « Eliade » de toute la soirée), Miranda semblait beaucoup moins maladroite après quelques verres…

Cross avait décidé de venir se bourrer la gueule « en famille » et lorsqu'il vit Allen, sobre, bien sagement assis dans un coin à jouer aux cartes, il se fit un point d'honneur de soûler le pauvre garçon.

-Disciple débile, si tu ne vides pas ce verre de saké, je double tes dettes.

Allen fut écrasé par un énorme rocher baptisé « DETTES » puis prit son courage à deux mains pour effectivement vider le verre d'alcool de riz.

-Bien, maintenant, bois ce verre-ci.

Allen obéit à contrecoeur et au bout de dix-neuf verres il était tellement ivre que ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse continuer sa partie de cartes.

C'est pourquoi il rejoignit les autres qui dansaient la Macarena, menés par un Komui plus soûl que jamais (nda : ah bâh voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas habitué à l'alcool !^^).

Kanda était tout à fait sobre, paisiblement endormi dans sa chambre, loin de l'agitation.

Vers minuit, tous les membres de la Congrégation se mirent à chercher Kanda. Ils avaient décidé de l'attacher à une chaise et de le soûler de force. A l'unanimité, c'était la chose la plus intéressante à faire (nda : pauvres, pauvres eux… l'alcool leur a tellement brûlé les neurones qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont en danger de mort…). Ils le trouvèrent enfin et Kanda ne put résister face à des dizaines de pochards. Il se retrouva donc attaché à une chaise, ses yeux jetant des éclairs dans tous les sens. Après deux heures de lutte acharnée, le Japonais fut fin soûl. On le détacha enfin et le pauvre homme tomba au sol.

-Coma éthylique, diagnostiqua Cross.

-Pas très résistant, fit Komui.

-Eh, t'entends, YuYuu ? Ils ont dit que t'étais une lopette ! rigola Lavi.

-Bôh, j'aimerais t'y voir. Il a au moins bu deux bouteilles de saké, quatre de whisky, une de vodka… je crois pas qu'il va se réveiller… souffla Lenalee.

-Bon. Tant pis. Qui veut une autre tournée ?

-MOI !

Tous les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre se ruèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, comme s'il s'était agi du Messie.

Seul Allen resta près du Japonais et lui jeta un seau d'eau à la figure pour le réveiller.

Il lui en jeta un autre, puis deux, et au quatrième, Kanda ouvrit les yeux.

Il jura en japonais d'une voix faible puis se leva péniblement, aidé d'Allen.

Ils allèrent en titubant vers la chambre du kendoka.

-Bonne nuit… grogna Kanda (nda : eh les gens ! vous avez bien pris note ? Kanda a été _poli _!!! comme quoi l'alcool a du bon…)

-Bonne nuit… répondit Allen en s'éloignant.

Un unique bras l'attrapa par le col et l'attira dans la chambre du Japonais.

---

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, sous des draps inconnus, avec une masse informe et chaude collée contre lui. Quand il reconnut Kanda, son sang se figea dans ses artères.

-J'veux pas mourir ! gémit-il.

Il se releva précipitamment mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bas de son dos le contraignit à rester couché.

Il tenta de rester calme, sans réveiller le Japonais.

Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci réagirait comme lui : l'alcool aurait effacé sa mémoire.

Car il ne se souvenait bel et bien de rien !

Allen glissa doucement sur le côté, afin de tomber en bas du lit.

Il espérait pouvoir récupérer ses vêtements et s'enfuir subrepticement de la chambre.

Il sentit un bras musclé entourer sa taille nue.

-Où tu comptais aller comme ça ?

-Pardon, pardon, pardon ! geignit Allen, complètement effrayé.

Kanda l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu croyais franchement que j'allais te laisser partir après cette nuit ?

Allen se méprit complètement sur le sens de cette phrase.

Il crut que Kanda voulait l'éliminer afin qu'il ne répète rien aux autres membres de la Congrégation.

-Je ne dirai rien ! Ne me tue pas ! Personne ne saura rien ! Je ne me souviens même de rien !

Kanda prit un air contrarié – voire légèrement vexé – pour dire :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-…

-Même pas de ça ?

-Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui caressant doucement les hanches.

Allen rougit violemment. Il se souvenait soudain de ces caresses, et de ce qui avait suivi.

Il voulut se lever à nouveau, mais le Japonais le retenait toujours.

-Je te préviens, Moyashi, je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt…

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que j'ai dormi, affalé sur Allen. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le compartiment, ma fierté et mon honneur en auraient pris un coup. Moyashi se tortille bizarrement.

-Mmmm… ça ne va pas ? lui demandé-je.

-Ah t'es réveillé, je te laisse !

-Quoi ?

Mon albinos personnel se lève précipitamment et court vers les toilettes du wagon.

Tch, quel genre de type est-il pour avoir une vessie à ce point sous-développée ?

Il faudra que je lui fasse la remarque, il y a des tas de trucs qui ne sont pas au point chez lui.

Comme cette fâcheuse tendance qu'il a de me comparer à un… _chat_. Qui serait assez dérangé pour me prendre pour un _chat _? (nda : t'as entendu, Chibi ? Tu es dérangée, pis c'est YuYuu qui l'a dit !^^)

Ça me fait penser à cette fois où il avait insisté pour me faire porter un diadème orné d'oreilles pointues… ce que j'ai refusé, évidemment. Ce type est un grand malade. Il faudra que je demande à Komui l'adresse de son asile pour le faire interner dans la même chambre que _mon cher, très cher_ Grand Intendant _adoré_ (nda : les termes en italique sont bien entendu ironiques. Mais, mais… l'ironie, c'est une forme d'humour, non ? Alors, ça voudrait dire que YuYuu manie l'art de… l'humour ? On a basculé dans une autre dimension !!!)

Ce qui ne manque pas de me rappeler cette étrange journée au début de notre relation, une journée d'hiver où tous les murs de la Congrégation étaient ornés de décoration rose bonbon, où des angelots étaient suspendus un peu partout, où Komui portait un béret rose garni de petits cœurs, j'ai nommé…

* * *

-Saint-Valentin, c'est la Saint-Valentin ! beugla Komui en lançant des petits confettis roses sur quiconque osait l'approcher.

-Komui, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es le Grand Intendant… soupira Reever.

-Parce que je suis intelligent, responsable, mature, charismatique, organisé, intègre et que j'ai le sens des priorités.

-D'accord. Alors… Satan, sors de ce corps et rends-moi ce Komui-là ! glapit Reever en faisant une croix avec ses index tendus.

-Beuh, même pas drôle… fit Komui en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de jouer aux imbéciles, perché sur le sommet de ta montagne de paperasse ? Comme, par exemple, _ranger _cette paperasse ?

-Je le ferai.

-Fort bien.

-Quand tu m'auras donné ton cadeau. (nda : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'adore le KomuiReever…)

A quelques mètres de là, Allen piquait une crise de tous les diables.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? !

-…

-Bakanda, réponds !

-…

-Râââh !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lavi en passant.

-Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? Cet abruti fini ne m'a même pas acheté de cadeau !

-Cadeau… merde… gémit Lavi en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

-Ah bah vous faites la paire ! Entre le baka à longs cheveux et le baka à un seul œil, je me demande ce qu'on vous trouve, moi et Lenalee !

-Merde, merde, merde… murmura Lavi en s'éloignant.

-Bon, toi, j'imagine que tu n'as rien à rajouter ?! s'exclama Allen à l'attention de Kanda.

-Mais je…

-Très bien, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau et trouve-toi une autre chambre à squatter, parce que je te préviens, je ferme ma porte à clé ce soir et pour les cent mille ans à venir.

-Mais je… répéta le pauvre Japonais (nda : ben oui, pauvre… se faire attaquer par une tornade blanche, ça en choque plus d'un)

-Tu ne penses jamais à moi ! continua l'Anglais d'une voix brisée. Tu ne me donnes jamais rien, tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras… T'es vraiment sûr de m'aimer ? Faut croire que non, puisque tu ne me le dis jamais.

-Mais je…

-Râââh tu m'énerves ! Va te trouver des neurones en complément, visiblement les trois que tu as sont morts ! Dire que je t'avais trouvé un super cadeau !

Sur ce, Allen partit à grands pas, laissant un Kanda choqué, tout seul au milieu du couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? se demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Puis il se ressaisit et se rendit compte (nda : avec un quart d'heure de retard… il est long à la détente, YuYuu) qu'il venait de se faire engueuler en public par Allen. Son honneur de dominateur venait d'être sauvagement bafoué par un nain enragé. Et il décida de remédier à cela.

En se faisant pardonner (nda : ciel, je sombre dans l'OOCisme).

En trouvant un cadeau approprié.

Il alla vers sa chambre pour trouver une idée.

En passant, il vit Komui bondir sur Reever, avec sur les lèvres un sourire tellement large qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait déborder de chaque côté de son visage.

Il découvrit la raison de ce soudain débordement d'affection (et d'hormones, il faut dire ce qui est) en regardant le bureau de Komui. Une boîte en carton y était déposée. Une nouvelle machine à café super performante à la capacité dépassant les cinq litres et rien que pour Komui.

-Kyaaaah ! que je t'aime mon Reevy-chéri ! Viens ici que je te fasse des papouilles tout partout ! Aaah que je l'aime !

_Je n'ai rien entendu…_

Kanda s'enfuit presque de la Section Scientifique, vaguement gêné à l'idée de voir Reever se faire violer sous ses yeux.

-Un cadeau, un cadeau…Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?

Il croisa Krory et songea confusément lui demander de l'aide. Il se passa le film de la probable discussion dans sa tête.

_-Tiens, Krory, sais-tu quel genre de cadeau je pourrais offrir à Allen ?_

_-Cadeau ?_

_-Ben oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, tu sais la fête des amoureux…_

_-Amoureux ?_

_-Krory, fais un effort ou je t'étripe._

_-Amoureux… EliaAAAadeee !!!_

_-Et mrd._

Kanda décida donc de ne pas adresser la parole au vampire.

Le Japonais vit Lavi en train d'embrasser Lenalee dans un renfoncement du mur.

Lui, visiblement, il avait trouvé un cadeau.

Lenalee portait une espèce de couronne en strass.

En passant derrière le roux, Kanda lâcha à voix basse :

-Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça, Lapin Décérébré ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point la serrure de la chambre Komui est facile à crocheter… souffla Lavi assez bas pour que Lenalee ne l'entende pas.

Kanda se sentit devenir pâle. Qu'est-ce que Komui pouvait bien foutre avec une couronne en strass dans sa chambre ?

Puis il secoua la tête... trouver un cadeau…

Il fit tout le tour de la Congrégation mais ne trouva aucune idée.

_Un truc qui ferait plaisir à Allen…_

Il s'immobilisa soudain. Il y eut un grand flash de lumière dans son cerveau (nda : ah bon ? c'est ça qui se passe quand les neurones se connectent ? Il faudrait que j'essaie, une fois…^^) Il avait trouvé !

Vu que Kanda n'est pas de ce genre-là, il ne se mit pas à faire une danse de l'allégresse. Il se remit juste à marcher (voire même courir) vers la chambre qu'il partageait depuis la fameuse nuit de Noël avec Allen.

En effet, comme il l'avait prévu, la porte était fermée.

-A… Allen ?

-Va te faire foutre…

-Ah, euh…

_Quel accueil…_

-Je… je…commença-t-il d'une voix forte. Je… m'excuse… termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je répète : va te faire foutre.

-Eh mais je me suis excusé !

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie t'accepter tes excuses.

-Et pourquoi ?

Quiconque serait passé à ce moment-là aurait vu Kanda en train de parler à une porte. C'était donc très bien que personne ne soit dans les parages, sinon le Japonais aurait fini sa carrière d'Exorciste entre les quatre murs capitonnés d'une cellule d'asile.

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas donné de cadeau, parce que tu ne m'en donnes jamais et parce que j'en ai marre d'aimer sans retour.

-Roh, mais si c'est que ça, je t'aime, moi.

-Vrai ?

_Oups ça m'a échappé…_

Allen ouvrit la porte.

-Tu as un cadeau, Kanda ?

-Un cadeau… voyons voir…

-Ouais, je vois, grogna Allen en refermant.

Kanda avait placé son pied contre le chambranle, bloquant la porte.

-Tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases, sale petit Moyashi mal élevé ?

-Alors, tu as un cadeau *0* ! s'exclama Allen, n'en revenant pas.

-Euh… non. (nda : Yeah ! applaudissez le super dialogue !)

-…

-Enfin, pas un cadeau matériel…

-Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un cadeau virtuel ! ironisa l'albinos.

-Mais-euh (nda : super mature le Kanda), tu vas me laisser parler ? Je voulais te faire comme cadeau de te dire _je t'aime_ mais tu t'es gâché ta surprise tout seul.

-Bordel, Bakanda, je comprends que dalle.

-Mais oui, je me suis dit que j'allais me déclarer et que ce serait un peu ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin vu que – bizarrement – c'est un truc qui te manque. Puis, je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser dans le cou, te dire que tu es beau, le plus beau, que tu es si doux contre ma peau et des tas d'autres conneries de poètes débiles mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan. J'espère que t'es content ? Râââh ! me regarde pas avec tes yeux tout brillants parce que sinon je saurai pas me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras et pis j'ai pas envie parce que j'ai décidé à la seconde de te faire la gueule.

-Avec quoi tu veux que je te regarde, si ce n'est mes yeux, Bakanda ? Ma bouche ?

-Ah bah, vu sous cet angle-là, regarde-moi autant que tu veux. (nda : humour, quand tu nous tiens… mais lâche Kanda tout de suite, je ne le reconnais plus !)

-Abruti. Entre.

Kanda s'exécuta et entra dans la petite chambre.

Il vit son cadeau posé sur la table, emballé dans un paquet rose avec un nœud doré.

-Laisse-moi deviner… c'est Komui qui t'a aidé à emballer… (nda : QUOI ? encore de l'humour ? Kanda ne va pas bien ! Appelez un médecin !)

-Baka.

-Baka toi-même.

-Tu l'ouvres pas ?

Kanda attrapa le cadeau et le déballa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… ?

Il tenait dans sa main un chat bleu-noir en peluche.

-Ha ha, très drôle, ha ha, je meurs de rire, vite un médecin je manque d'air… grommela Kanda.

-Il est mignon, non ? minauda Allen.

-Nah, pas autant que toi, Moyashi.

Allen rougit comme une fraise (nda : je sais, on dit plutôt comme une tomate, mais Allen fait plus la taille d'une fraise^^) et se tortilla bizarrement, complètement gêné.

-Faut que j'arrête de le complimenter, il va finir par imploser de timidité.

-… (silence gêné)

-Bon, ben, ça va être dur cette soirée.

-…

-Bonne Saint-Valentin ? dit Kanda sur un ton hésitant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… chuchota Allen, tellement rouge que si on avait éteint la lumière, il aurait brillé dans la nuit.

-Ah bah ça c'est plus un secret.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin…

* * *

Je pousse la porte du compartiment et je vois Kanda qui m'attend en ronchonnant.

-Euh… j'ai fait quelque chose ? demandé-je, un peu étonné par sa tête d'enterrement.

-Trois quarts d'heure.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es resté _trois quarts d'heure_ aux toilettes. J'en viens à me demander si tu n'as pas un camion-citerne caché quelque part qui tient lieu de rallonge à ta vessie.

-Ah mais non, c'est parce que j'ai croisé un type dans l'autre wagon.

-Ah bon ? dit mon Japonais chéri d'un air détaché, mais visiblement rongé par la jalousie.

-Mais oui, il m'a proposé de jouer au poker.

-Qui est l'imbécile qui voudrait jouer au poker contre toi ?

-Mais toi, Kanda.

-C'est toi qui m'avais obligé !

-Oh, pauvre, pauvre Kanda qui ne sait même pas se défendre contre une pousse de soja !

-Quand même, trois quarts d'heure ? Je n'ai même pas tenu dix minutes quand on a joué ! Il est si doué que ça, ce type ? grommelle-t-il.

-Nan, il est riche. Il était riche, je veux dire.

-Tu l'as ruiné ? Tu as passé quarante-cinq minutes à jouer plutôt que dix, rien que pour ruiner un inconnu ?

J'esquisse un sourire innocent, mais au vu du regard que Kanda pose sur moi, ça devait plutôt ressembler à un sourire démoniaque.

-Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais jouer au poker avec ce cinglé… maugrée-t-il.

-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois.

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel. C'était une chouette partie, pourtant…

* * *

-Komui, tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda Reever en levant les yeux de son travail.

Le Chinois se gratta le front.

-Mercredi ?

-Plus précisément ?

-Le trente avril ?

-Presque… on est le premier mai. Tu sais sans doute ce que ça signifie, le premier mai ?

Komui jeta un regard interrogatif par-dessus ses lunettes au Chef de la Section Scientifique.

-Voyons, c'est un jour important, pourtant.

-Reever, arrête ces devinettes.

-Réfléchis un peu…

Komui reposa sur sa table les pièces du prototype de Komurin 783 et fronça les sourcils.

-Noël ? Non. Pâques ? Non. Carnaval ? Non. Ton anniversaire ? Non plus. Journée internationale des robots tueurs ? Non. Réunion annuelle des savants fous anonymes ? Non. Ah, je sais ! C'est le rassemblement biannuel des Chinois souffrant d'un sister-complex ! Mais je ne me suis pas inscrit cette fois-ci…

-Komui, fais un effort. On est le premier mai, la fête du travail.

-Bien bien... Travaille, alors.

-C'est justement le jour où on ne travaille pas ! C'est stipulé dans mon contrat, j'ai droit à trois jours de congé par an, plus le premier mai.

-Ton contrat… murmura Komui en fouillant dans sa pile de paperasse.

Il sortit un papier chiffonné.

-Tu parles de ça ?

-Tu n'as pas signé mon contrat d'embauche ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous de tes journées ?!

-…

-J'exige mon premier mai !

-Ouais, moi aussi ! renchérit Tap Top.

-C'est la révolution ! glapit Komui en se cachant derrière sa paperasse.

---

-Parfait, parfait. Si vous le prenez comme ça, vous l'aurez votre premier mai ! Vous êtes méchants T-T

Les membres de la Section Scientifique et les Exorcistes (sauf Kanda) levèrent les bras en signe de victoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Un poker ? proposa Allen.

-Non merci… fit Reever, une grosse goutte perlant à son front.

-Lavi ? dit Allen.

-Non, ça va…

-Komui ?

-Je crois que je peux encore m'inscrire en dernière minute au rassemblement biannuel…

-Lenalee ?

-J'ai quarante-six tasses de café à préparer.

-Krory ?

-Euh… Eliaaadeee ?

-Miranda ?

-Je crois qu'il reste encore une ou deux fenêtres que je n'ai pas cassées au troisième étage.

-Johnny Gill ?

-Ah ben pas de chance, je sais juste jouer aux échecs…

-Kanda ?

-Tch.

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Ah bah parce que ce que les autres ont dit, c'était une réponse ?

-Parfait, on va jouer.

-Mais non !

-Allez, viens, on va dans la salle à manger.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah non, dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi la chambre ?

-J'ai une petite idée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de l'égorger ?

-Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire.

-C'est un constat, il ne m'écoute pas.

Allen poussa la porte de la chambre et se jeta sur le lit.

Kanda referma, méfiant, et vérifia les différentes possibilités d'évasion, au cas où Allen perdrait le contrôle du monstre nommé Poker qui le hante.

-Tu viens ?

-Je te préviens, si tu fais courir le bruit que je me suis fait plumer par un nain aux cheveux blancs, je te découpe en tranches.

-Oui, oui.

Kanda s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et regarda son jeu.

Il était pas près de gagner.

-Je mise quoi ?

-Tu verras… c'est un poker… spécial.

Kanda plissa les yeux, inquiet, puis ils se mirent à jouer.

-T'as perdu, Kanda.

-…

-Ta chemise.

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois enlever ta chemise. C'était ça, la mise.

-Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? grommela Kanda en avisant les issues de secours d'un air inspiré.

-Tu l'enlèves ou il faut que je t'aide ?

-Ouibonçavaçayest… dit Kanda tout d'une traite en déboutonnant le vêtement.

---

Kanda ayant réussi à gagner quand même trois fois (il avait menacé Allen de l'embrocher s'il ne le laissait pas gagner), Allen avait été délesté de sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Kanda quant à lui, n'était plus protégé que par son boxer et accessoirement par Mugen (la menace, ça fait toujours son effet)

-Nooon… soupira Kanda en se rendant compte qu'il avait _encore _perdu.

-Ah aah ! Ça devient intéressant !

-Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais jouer au poker avec ce cinglé. Ce jeu est une arnaque. J'ai réussi en dix minutes à perdre mon honneur, ma dignité et tous mes vêtements. Heureusement qu'il me reste Mugen.

-Tu sais, je pourrais très bien décider de continuer jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de me céder ton cher sabre !

-Ok, je fais seppuku.

-Seppuquoi ?

Kanda brandit son sabre, mais dans la mauvaise direction, selon Allen.

Il appuya la pointe de son épée sur son ventre (nda : entre deux abdominaux parfaitement sculptés…*ç* bon, ok, je me calme).

-Eh mais t'es pas bien ! cria Allen en jetant ses cartes en l'air pour arrêter Kanda.

-Je bluffais, ton stupide jeu m'aura au moins appris quelque chose.

-Bouhouhou, t'es pas gentil, maintenant je peux plus jouer, je parie que j'ai perdu des cartes à cause de toi.

-Tch, pitoyable.

-Eh c'est toi qui es pitoyable ! Tu t'es fait arnaquer par un gamin de quinze ans.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper Allen par son nœud papillon (nda : oui, il a retiré sa chemise mais a gardé son espèce de nœud papillon)

-Moyashi, médite ceci : un sage japonais a dit : « toutes les duperies ont leurs avantages, parfois grands comme un palais, parfois petits comme une pousse de soja. » Il faut croire que ce coup-ci, j'ai gagné une pousse de soja, tu vois ce que je veux dire, _Moyashi _?

-D'habitude, on dit « un vieux sage chinois ».

-Je ne suis ni vieux ni chinois.

-T'es pas sage non plus.

-Avec toi ça fait deux, sourit Kanda en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Allen.

* * *

-J'ai faim ! scande mon Moyashi.

-T'as qu'à aller au wagon-restaurant. Sans arnaquer le premier inconnu qui passe.

-Très bonne idée ! s'exclame Allen en se levant et en sortant du compartiment.

Quand il revient, il a les bras chargés de nourriture de toutes sortes.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? me demande-t-il, la bouche déjà pleine.

-Hmpf. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans cet amas de graisse et de sucre qui puisse me plaire. (nda : je trouve que je fais dire des phrases bien longues à YuYuu… c'est pas tout à fait dans ses habitudes…)

-Même pas des… soba ?

-Tiens, si…

-Tant pis, j'en ai pas.

-Moyashi de malheur.

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te donner à manger ?

-Tch, aucune pitié.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-…

-Bon, ça va, je t'en ai apporté, des soba.

-J'ai plus faim.

-Quel râleur.

(nda : quels gamins, j'ai honte pour eux…^^)

Allen s'empare de baguettes et, maladroitement (bah oui, c'est un Anglais, il faut pas l'oublier…), attrape quelques nouilles avant de me les présenter.

-Tu en veux ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Il colle les baguettes contre mes lèvres hermétiquement fermées.

-Allez-euh, insiste-t-il d'une voix puérile.

-Grrr, tu te moques de moi ?

Il profite que j'ai ouvert la bouche pour m'enfoncer les soba jusqu'au fond du gosier.

-Aucune délicatesse, pesté-je en m'étouffant et en lui arrachant le bol de nouilles des mains.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister aux soba.

...C'est à toi que je ne peux pas résister, Moyashi no baka.

* * *

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KANDA !!!

-Komui, je vous déteste.

-Tu veux pas ouvrir ton cadeau ?

Kanda avisa le paquet-cadeau et lâcha un « tch » dédaigneux.

-Allez, ça va te plaire, Kanda-kun !

-Aucun cadeau ne pourra jamais me plaire. Puis, d'abord, vous foutez quoi dans ma chambre ? Cassez-vous de mon couvre-lit ! gronda le Japonais en attrapant Mugen.

Komui sauta prestement en bas du lit et sortit de la chambre.

-Et merde. C'est _encore_ mon anniversaire. Allen, je te préviens, si tu me fais un cadeau, je…

Kanda s'interrompit, se rendant compte que l'adolescent n'était pas dans le lit comme il l'aurait dû.

---

-Reever, vous auriez pas vu Moyashi ?

-Non. Mais je te conseille d'ouvrir le cadeau de Komui, il est complètement fou depuis que tu as refusé le dernier.

_Ça change pas tellement de d'habitude._

-J'en veux pas de ses cadeaux pourris.

-Je te signale quand même qu'il est enfermé dans son bureau, et qu'il te prépare des tonnes de cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui te plaise.

-Tch. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

Reever lui jeta un regard affligé. Evidemment qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. C'est juste qu'il les ferait faire par la Section Scientifique.

Kanda s'éloigna et fut percuté par une tornade rousse.

-Ah, YuYuu, je te cherchais.

-Tire-toi de mon chemin, Lapin Débile.

-Bon anniversaire !

-Lapin Débile, c'est trop doux. Ce qui te convient, c'est lapin L. A. P. I. N. (nda : attention, il s'apprête à faire _encore_ de l'humour)

-Lapin lapin ?

-Lapin **L**obotomisé **A**ttardé **P**itoyable **I**mbécile **N**…

-N… répéta Lavi, visiblement intéressé par l'insulte qui devait suivre mais n'arrivait pas.

-…

-Nabruti ? Nidiot ? Nhandicapé ?

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Pas facile, les insultes en « n », je trouve.

-Fous-moi la paix ou dis-moi où est Moyashi.

-T'as perdu ton Allen ?

-Dingue, comment t'as deviné ?

-Ha ha. Je sais pas où il est, moi. A mon avis il a dû comprendre à quel point t'es grave quand c'est ton anniversaire. Donc, voilà le cadeau que je t'ai acheté !

-Va te faire… grogna Kanda en partant.

Il marcha quelques pas puis se prit les pieds dans un corps humain.

-Bordel, tu fous quoi à terre espèce de névrosée ?!

_Ah bah la v'là, mon insulte en « n »…_

-Désolée, désolée, désolée ! C'est parce que je me suis tordu la cheville… tu pourrais m'aider ?

Kanda enjamba Miranda et continua son chemin.

-Mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-…

-Ah, je crois que je l'ai cassé en tombant… Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Tout est de ma faute ! TT°TT

Kanda ne lui répondant pas, Miranda prit la résolution de se pendre avec le ruban doré de son emballage cadeau.

---

Après avoir habilement esquivé les assauts de Komui, après avoir assommé quatre fois de suite Lavi (pour être bien sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas), après avoir subitement disparu alors que Krory arrivait les bras couverts de cadeaux, après avoir fui devant un Tiedoll déchaîné, Kanda arriva enfin à trouver un peu de repos – ô, grand paradoxe – dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Hum. Moyashi, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais c'est pas tout à fait génial de foutre des miettes partout dans un dojo…

Allen tourna la tête vers Kanda.

-Ah, t'es là. J'étais en train de manger.

-Ouais, je vois ça.

-Tu viens manger avec moi ?

-Pourquoi dans la salle d'entraînement ?

-Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle à manger avec un énorme gâteau. Puis, je me suis dit que tu finirais par venir ici. Alors ? Tu manges ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Ton cadeau…

-Cadeau ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Fort bien. T'as rien d'autre que du gras et du sucré à manger ?

-Euh… y a bien ces trucs-là, que j'aime pas trop… dit Allen en cherchant quelque chose du regard, dans la montagne de nourriture.

-Pourquoi tu prends des trucs que t'aimes pas ?

-Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais... les soba…

-Hmm… merci.

-Pour répondre à ta question : je les ai pris parce que toi, tu aimes bien. Bon a…

-Ouais, ouais, bon appétit.

-…nniversaire.

-Hmpfgrmbltchkss… marmonna Kanda.

-T'es au courant que je comprends rien ?

-Merci.

-?

-De pas m'avoir fait de cadeau.

-T'es le type le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais rencontré.

* * *

Je sens des bras se resserrer autour de moi. C'est Kanda, qui, dans un élan d'affection, me serre contre lui.

---

Allen, Moyashi, mon amour… c'est si doux de le prendre dans mes bras…

---

Ses cheveux chatouillent mes joues tandis qu'il pose son front contre le mien.

---

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Qu'ils sont beaux, et purs… on s'y noierait presque.

---

Je passe mes bras dans son cou. Mes doigts s'insinuent dans ses cheveux de jais et jouent doucement avec le ruban qui les retient.

---

Mes yeux se ferment tandis que je sens ses doigts fins caresser mes cheveux.

---

J'enlève le ruban et ses cheveux tombent, gracieux, sur ses épaules. Il secoue la tête et rejette ses cheveux sur le côté. Ils frôlent délicatement mon visage. Je saisis sans m'en rendre compte une mèche ébène et la passe sur mes joues, rendu fou par cette sensation de douceur qui correspond tellement peu à l'aspect extérieur de Kanda.

---

Je m'approche encore plus et on dirait que Moyashi se liquéfie sur place tellement il s'enfonce dans les coussins de la banquette.

---

Il réduit de plus en plus la distance nous séparant. Si quelqu'un passe devant la fenêtre du compartiment, je crois qu'on sera obligé de jurer sur les Saintes Evangiles qu'on n'était absolument pas en train de se préparer à faire quelque chose que la bonne morale aurait réprouvé. Ce qui serait un mensonge.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je me perds dans l'immensité bleu nuit de ses prunelles.

---

Un seul regard me suffit pour comprendre que j'ai l'accord de Moyashi.

Je me tends encore plus vers lui, afin de goûter à ses lèvres pâles.

---

Incroyable comme tu peux me mettre dans des situations gênantes, même en train.

---

Tes bras glissent dans mon dos, légers comme des plumes.

---

Dieu, faites que Kanda me lâche ! Le contrôleur va arriver d'un moment à l'autre !

---

Il me semble que mon maudit personnel est stressé… je le relâche pour quelques secondes.

---

-Tu comptais quand même pas le faire dans un train ? lui dis-je, soupçonneux.

-Ai shiteru.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas le moment.

-Ai shiteru… répète-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-Moi aussi, mais calme-toi.

-Ai shiteru.

-Tu me l'auras jamais autant dit sur la même journée.

---

Je le regarde, attendri. C'est les seuls mots de Japonais qu'il connaît. « Ai shiteru ».

---

Les plus beaux mots, dans toutes les langues possibles... Ti amo, I love you, wo ai ni, ich liebe dich, ik hou van je, te quiero, ai shiteru…

Je t'aime.

Parce que, malgré les apparences, je t'aime Bakanda et je sais mieux que quiconque que c'est réciproque...

Fin !

(nda : ah bah je sais, la conclusion est très très très très très très, etc. guimauve, mais il me fallait une conclusion et donc voilà)

PLEASE DES REVIEWS JE SUIS ACCRO AUX REVIEWS VITE IL ME FAUT MA DOSE!!!!!

Ayez pitié d'une pauvre Yosshi qui a besoin de sa dose pour pas sombrer dans la détresse la plus noire... Dieu vous le rendra ;P


End file.
